


Weiße Lilie

by Servena



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Chains, F/M, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Kink, Kissing, dream - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike träumt von vergangenen Zeiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weiße Lilie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von dem Dialog zwischen Spike und Harmony: „I've got an extra set of chains.“ - „Just because Drusilla went for that…“

Die Metallglieder der kurzen Kette klirrten immer wieder aneinander und schrammten über die Eisenstange des Bettgestells. Ihre weißen Handgelenke sahen noch schmaler, zerbrechlicher aus durch die Handschellen, die sie umschlossen. Die gefesselten Arme nach oben ausgestreckt, sah sie ihn aus dunklen, großen Katzenaugen an, die in der Dunkelheit glommen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich langsam im Rhythmus ihres Atmens, das Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen beförderte, den sie nicht benötigte. 

Er lehnte über ihr und hatte eine Hand in ihrem weichen, schwarzen Haar vergraben, das ihr bleiches Gesicht umrahmte. Ihr Geruch erfüllte den Raum, der schwere Duft einer nachtblühenden Lilie, gemischt mit dem von Blut. Die Kanten der schweren Handschellen hatten in ihre weiße Haut geschnitten, als sie daran gezerrt hatte. Er beugte sich vor, um die rote Flüssigkeit aufzulecken, die ihre Arme hinunter rann, nahm mit seiner Zunge den süßlichen Geschmack auf, und ein leises Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen.

Er fuhr mit seinem Mund weiter hinunter und hielt dann inne, um ihr Kleid aufzuschnüren. Er hatte es ihr gekauft, vor zwei Nächten erst, und er liebte es, sie darin zu sehen. Doch jetzt zog er es vor, sie ohne es zu sehen…Sie gab einen leisen Laut der Ungeduld von sich und zog an den Ketten. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Mit ihren vergeblichen Befreiungsversuchen erhöhte sie nur sein Vergnügen, und sie wusste das. Sie spielten dieses Spiel immerhin nicht zum ersten Mal. 

Für einen Moment nahm er das Bild ihres entblößten Körpers auf, der sich vor ihm auf dem Himmelbett wand. Ihr Blick war unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet. Unvermittelt stürzte er sich auf sie, umfasste sie, wie er es sonst mit seinen Opfern tat, und schlug die Zähne in ihren Hals. Sie keuchte, als er ihr Blut aus ihr heraussaugte und erst nach einigen Schlucken wieder von ihr abließ. Er richtete sich wieder auf und streifte sich das Hemd über den Kopf. 

Sie beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen und machte einen kindlichen Schmollmund. Dann, mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, biss sie sich selbst in die Unterlippe, bis ein feiner Blutfaden über ihr Kinn lief. Die Aufforderung konnte nicht lange ignoriert werden – ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem blutigen Kuss.

„Dru“, wisperte er.

Mit einem Keuchen schreckte er auf. Sein Atem ging schnell und für einen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die blonde Frau, die neben ihm schlief. 

Er seufzte leise, mit den Händen fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und durch die gebleichten Haare. Der schwere Geruch schien immer noch in der Luft zu hängen


End file.
